dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Flash Comics Vol 1 24
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Jennings * Enzil ** Enzil's gang * , of Mars Other Characters: * abducted "colonists" Locations: * Vehicles: * Jennings' interplanetary Rocketship | Writer2_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler2_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker2_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle2 = Johnny Thunder: "The Party for Poor Children" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Mrs. Ethelmere Van Der Vander * Murgatroyd, her servant * Sheriff * Poor Children | Writer3_1 = Don Cameron | Penciler3_1 = Don Cameron | Inker3_1 = Don Cameron | StoryTitle3 = Les Sparks, Radio Amateur: "The Adventure of the Dyka Head Hunters" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Les Sparks | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler4_1 = Harry Lampert | Inker4_1 = Harry Lampert | StoryTitle4 = The King: "Hijackers" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Tenderloin Ted ** Ted's gang Other Characters: * Meat Inspector Locations: * | Writer5_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler5_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker5_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle5 = The Whip: "The Construction Conspiracy" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * King Antagonists: * S.S. Libby, construction contractor Other Characters: * Magill, construction foreman Locations: * | Writer6_1 = Ed Whelan | Penciler6_1 = Ed Whelan | Inker6_1 = Ed Whelan | StoryTitle6 = Minute Movies: "South Seas Surprise" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = | Writer7_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler7_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker7_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle7 = Hawkman: "Meet Hawkwoman" | Synopsis7 = For a costume party, Shiera puts on a Hawk costume. Hawkman's hawk flock is still in the vicinity, they mistake her for Hawkman, and call her away to deal with a crime, in which a young couple are being shaken down by some racketeers. These weasels also mistake Shiera for Hawkman, but they manage to capture her. Hawkman is meanwhile alerted to this trouble, by his avian allies, and he swoops in to rescue Shiera. He puts the racketeers out of business, then lectures Shiera about getting into danger in the Hawk costume. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** many hawks Antagonists: * Bark Bennett * Clinky Cassell Other Characters: * two young lovers Locations: * | Notes = * Published by J.R. Publishing Company. * Flash: The Spider-Men Of Mars is reprinted in Golden Age Flash Archives 2. * Hawkman: Meet Hawkwoman is reprinted in . ** This is Shiera's second appearance in a Hawk costume; the first was in , June/July 1941. ** Shiera, in her Hawkwoman costume, is mistaken for Hawkman, by a flock of hawks, two young lovers, a hotel desk clerk, and a small gang of thugs. ** The term "Hawkgirl" doesn't appear in this story but the term "Hawkwoman" does. | Trivia = * The Spider-Men of Mars make a cameo appearance in League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black Dossier Vol 1 1. | Recommended = | Links = }}